1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to medical alarming devices which are used to warn medical or other personnel when someone has fallen and needs assistance. More particularly, the invention relates to a holder for such an alarming device which is mountable on the headboard of a bed, the seat back of a wheelchair and the like.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the medical field to provide a medical alarming device which activates an audible or visual alarm when someone has fallen out of bed, out of a wheelchair, out of a standard chair or otherwise. Such devices are typically of a handheld size and include a magnetic omni-directional switch with a cord attached to the switch extending outwardly therefrom. At the free end of the cord an alligator clip or other mounting mechanism is used to clip to a person's clothes so that when he or she falls, the cord is tightened and moves the omni-directional switch to activate the alarm.
While such devices have proven highly useful, one problem that has arisen is the need to secure the alarming the device during use so that it is not damaged by itself falling on the floor and so forth. It has been observed in nursing homes that these devices are typically haphazardly mounted on a wheelchair or bed by a makeshift apparatus so that the alarming devices are indeed dropped and damaged. The falling of device may also inadvertently set off the alarm. Thus, there is a need in the art for a simple and cost effective holder to prevent such damage.